1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to cable breakout assemblies and particularly to a breakout assembly for composite cable including both fiber optic cables and electrical power cables.
2. Technical Background
Minimizing the number of cables deployed for remote radio head (RRH) technology in fiber-to-the antenna (FTTA) installations reduces installation costs and monthly lease expenses for the wireless service provider (WSP). Further, minimizing the quantity and footprint of the terminal or cable break out at the tower top can further minimize monthly lease expenses while making the cable and cable assembly easy to handle. Current solutions range from bulky composite connectors to breakouts with no terminal at all.